MagiHeart: Shining Soul
MagiHeart: Shining Soul '(マジハート: シャイニングソウル ''Majihaato: Shainingu Sooru) is the first fan-anime by Curewolfy11 in the MagiHeart series. The motifs are light vs. dark, hearts, and rainbows. Plot MagiHeart: Shining Soul episodes Long ago, no interactions were made between any and all of the lands and nations in any of the existing universes. However, due to an incident almost long forgotten, relations has been established, resulting in both good things, and bad... A group from one of the more secluded magical lands who called themselves 'Atrosolum' disliked the fact that some humans were granted powers - powers that has been exclusive to only chosen warriors. Now the humans are getting their own warriors...and they're little girls, at that? Pathetic, they say. They began their attack on Earth, led by the knight, Sir Umbra. Maruno Amaterasu has only been a MagiHeart for a year, gaining the name "MagiMorning". She is also the only one in the city of Hikarigahara, so when the Atrosolum attacks, the kingdom that gave her her powers, Sunshine Kingdom, decided to give her a junior partner - one that, unbeknownst to them at the time, is her opposite; they're different as day and night, almost literally. Characters Main - Shining Soul Duo 'Kurosawa Mizuki '(黒沢みずき Kurosawa Mizuki) Mizuki, nicknamed "'''Zuki" (ズキ), is an immature and loud 13 year old who is somewhat of a troublemaker. Though she tends to not think before she acts, she's still a strong fighter who adapted with her new 'job' and faster than most. A genre-savvy fan of magical girl anime, she often comments on cliches and even expects ''them to happen on a regular basis. Mizuki's only family that she knows of is her adoptive father, and she never really minded about that. Her alter ego is '''MagiNight '(マジナイト Majinaito), the emissary of sound, and her theme color is black. Maruno Amaterasu '(円野天照 ''Maruno Amaterasu) Amaterasu, nicknamed "'''Amako" (アマコ), is a smart and quiet 16 year old who is the secretary of her school's Student Council. Despite her calm and composed attitude she displays most of the time, she truly is frightening when her temper snaps. A mature older sibling who is often a worrywart, she is usually the one who reminds Mizuki to do her schoolwork. She has a step-father and three younger half-siblings, but she considers them all her own family. Her alter ego is MagiMorning '(マジモーニング ''Majimooningu), the guardian of light, and her theme color is white. Allies 'Inochi '(イノチ Inochi) Inochi is the spirit living inside of Mizuki's Magical Pad. She is a very cheerful and bubbly younger-sister figure who is a bit easily distracted, but is always ready to somehow help the girls. She can grant Mizuki the ability to heal, though it can only be used in nighttime. 'Tamashii '(タマシー Tamashii) Tamashii is the spirit living inside Amaterasu's Magical Pad. He is a very strict and stern older-brother figure who is grumpy most of the time, though he's actually a softie on the inside. He can grant Amaterasu the ability to perceive lies, though it can only be used in daytime. 'Akagawa Ami '(赤川亜美 Akagawa Ami) Ami is Mizuki's athletic close friend and classmate. She is a hotheaded, spirited young girl who is a great volleyball-player. Though a bit of a klutz who talks quite a lot, she's a good friend to Mizuki, and keeps the other girl's secret identity (that she discovered through a mistake on MagiNight's fault) very well hidden. She has a crush on Daisuke, always turning into a blushing mess around him. 'Tsukiyomi Daisuke '(月詠大輔 Tsukiyomi Daisuke) Daisuke is Amaterasu's laid-back and cool step-brother and Mizuki's other close friend. He is a quiet, smart boy who can create many...interesting gadgets. Though a bit of a shy and awkward person, he's always ready to help the MagiHearts, whom he knew about from his own step-sister. He has a crush on Mizuki, but hides this very well and is never sure when to spill it out. Atrosolum '''Sir Umbra Umbra is a...unique ''knight, to put it nicely. Cheery, loud, and overly-dramatic, it's a wonder how there are people who actually respect him, much less follow him and attack a whole planet for him. However, the masked man seems to be more than he acts like... '''Inferno' Inferno is the first of Umbra's generals and generally the most arrogant. He always claims to be the one who will best the MagiHearts, and yet, he never really does. His power comes from flames of rage, and he can control said flames that exist in one's heart. Thalassa Thalassa is the second of Umbra's generals and the one who speaks the least. She actually has a lot of power inside her, but she can lose control and consciousness. Her power comes from the seas of sorrow, and she can control said seas that exist in one's heart. Fleur Fleur is the third of Umbra's generals and is his cheery little brother. He is secretly quite clever, having many tricks and disguises up his sleeves despite his childlike facade. His power comes from the flowers of happiness, and he can control said flowers that exist in one's heart. Orkan Orkan is the Umbra's final general and is often his trump card. He is intimidating and pale, almost ghost-like, though on the inside, similar to Fleur, he's quite the chipper fellow. His power comes from the storms of fear, and he can control said storms that exist in one's heart. Other MagiHearts Hamasaki Yuumi A MagiHeart from the small beachside town Aohama. Yuumi is a gentle and meek 14 year old who is somewhat sickly and weak-looking. She has low health and gets ill quite easily, but she's strong-willed and does her best as the MagiHeart of the area. However, she finds herself to be very weak and often seeks training from other areas, including from Hikarigahara. Her alter ego is MagiOcean, the guardian of the seas. Akagi Moe A MagiHeart from Osaka. Moe is a hotblooded and competitive 16 year old who is always looking for a rival from other areas - to no avail. She is an extreme tomboy who was raised by her four older brothers and even uses the pronoun Ore. ''From time to time, she has shown some interest in "girly-clothes" and others, but thinks that this is her weakness. Her alter ego is '''MagiFlare', the soldier of passion. Hoshino Urara A constantly traveling MagiHeart, currently in France. Urara is a playful and confident 18 year old who is a famous idol singer. She is formerly Amaterasu's mentor but no longer keeps in touch with her, due to her busy schedule as both an idol and a MagiHeart. At first glance, it will seem that she is quite the aloof ice queen, though she's just shy and doesn't know how to act around strangers. Her alter ego is MagiTwilight, the lady of the skies. Other Recurring Characters Items Magical Pad Sparkle Night Brace Twinkle Morning Jewel Quotes Trivia Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Fan Anime Category:MagiHeart Category:MagiHeart: Shining Soul